


Don’t Go

by clouisforever4



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouisforever4/pseuds/clouisforever4
Summary: After the explosion, everyone meets on the beach... everyone except for Louis. Clementine runs back for him only to find he has sustained serious injuries. Can she get him back to the school alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Clem’s POV**

**Boom.**

****The ship toppled a little, rocking on the waves. I held AJ’s hand tightly, making sure to keep him safe.

’Clem, did everyone make it out?’ he asked in a pained tone. My face fell at his question, because the truth was that I didn’t know, and I hoped the answer would be yes.

 We walked all the way to the beach, the place we had agreed to meet after the ship exploded. Aasim and Ruby were already there, hiding behind a boulder. 

‘Clem! You made it! Where’s Vi, and Lou?’ said Ruby. I shrugged my shoulders.

’I don’t know, I haven’t seen them.’ I replied. We heard quick footsteps running towards us, and we got prepared to fight just in case. I jumped out with my bow aimed in front of me.

’Violet?’ I asked.

’Yes, is everyone here?’ she said. I shook my head

’Not yet, Omar, Louis, James and Willy aren’t here yet.’ I explained. She shook her head in frustration.

‘Fuck...’ she uttered. She got behind the boulder with us, and Omar and Willy ran over.

’Where the fuck is Louis?’ shouted Violet.

’I don’t know... I’m going to look for him. Sit tight.’ I said, and I stood up. AJ tugged on my sleeve.

’Can I come?’ he asked. I nodded and we ran back to the ship, which was not yet destroyed. If he was in there when that thing blew then... I don’t think we’d get him out. 

‘Come on, AJ, we need to find him before the ship explodes!

We ran into the burning ship, and we couldn’t find him.

‘Louis? Louis?! Louis where are you?!’ I kept shouting over and over again, and every time I was met with no answer. I started to panic. I can’t lose him, not now...

I was about to give up hope, when a I heard a quiet, weak voice speak out.

‘C-Clementine?’ said Louis. He was walking weakly over to us, grasping his side. I could see his clothes around his side was drenched with blood.

‘Louis, what happened to you?’ I asked.

‘Minnie. I tried to stop her, Clem... she said she was going to kill you. I couldn’t let her...’ he said, and moved his hand. I saw a deep cut in his side, and then he looked up at me.

‘Clem, you shouldn’t... have come for me.’ he said slowly. I could tell he was getting light headed now. He stumbled forward, and I caught him before he hit the ground.

‘Hey, take it easy...’ I said. He smiled, before his eyes widened.

‘Clem, behind you....’ he said. I turned around to see Minnie with her crossbow at my head. She had an evil look in her eyes, and I knew she was going to kill me. AJ snuck up behind her, and kicked her knee down from behind. She lost grip of her crossbow, and I grabbed it with my free hand, my other supporting Louis up.

‘Stop it Minnie! This won’t get you anything! I don’t want to kill you, but if you try to attack me or my friends, I won’t hesitate to send an arrow right through your skull!’ I shouted.

Minnie brought out a knife, and was about to bring it down onto my head when a blade pierced her neck. She struggled for air until she crashed to the ground, motionless.

I looked up to who killed her, and saw James visibly shaken by what he’d just done.

‘James! You’re alive!’ I exclaimed.

‘I am. And... shit... let’s just get out of here..’ he said calmly. I steadied Louis against me, and we slowly got out of the ship. We got down to the beach.

‘Shit, Louis!’ said Violet. She looked at him uneasily.

‘I....I’ll be fine. Just need to get back...’ he said, and his head dipped forward.

‘Woah, woah... you need to stay awake, Lou.’ said Ruby, and I helped him to compose himself again.

‘Shit, how are we going to get him back to the school?’ asked Violet.

‘I don’t know... we need to try.’ I replied. He was slowly losing consciousness.

‘Come on Louis, you can stay awake for a bit longer. You have to!’ I pleaded. He looked at me, his deep brown eyes looking into mine. He nodded.

‘Alright. The cart is over there, if we can get over there, we can get out. Clem, you help Louis across, the rest of us will get the cart ready.’ said Ruby. We all nodded.

I leaned Louis against me, and we made our way across the beach. Shots were being fired at us, and Louis was getting heavier and heavier against me. I think he was slipping into unconsciousness. When we got to the cart, he was completely passed out. 

‘Fuck, get him in the cart, now!’ Violet shouted. I pulled him in, and we left in the cart towards the school. Ruby was on the horse at the front of the cart.

‘Keep an eye on him, Clem! Holler if something goes wrong.’ she shouted. I did as she asked, regularly checking his condition.

When we got back to the school, Aasim and I carried Louis to a room.

‘Leave him on that bed, I’ll see what I can do to help him.’ said Ruby. Aasim and I nodded, and left the room.

‘Clem, what’s happening?’ asked AJ sadly.

‘Louis needs help, kiddo. Hopefully he’ll be up and around soon.’ I said.

‘Hopefully? You mean he might not make it?’ asked AJ quickly.

‘Fuck, no that’s not what I meant, AJ.’ I explained.

‘What did you mean?’ asked AJ.

‘I meant nothing... he’ll be okay, I promise.’ I said, although I wasn’t sure if I had convinced myself as much as I had convinced AJ.

A few hours went by. It felt like days. Ruby finally came out of the room.

‘He’s alright, Clem. He says he wants to see you. I told him I’d come get you.’ said Ruby. I went into the room, and there he was, lying on his bed with a bandage, and he still managed to smile.

‘Hey...’ he said uneasily.

‘Hey.’ I replied. I sat on the bed beside him. I looked at his bandage, going right around his torso. 

‘You saved me, Clem. Thank you.’ he said with a smile.

‘I wasn’t going to just leave you. I couldn’t even if I tried.’ I replied. He just chuckled.

‘Is everyone alright?’ he asked. I nodded. He smiled. That smile. The smile that could always make you feel better no matter what. He lifted his arm to my face and caressed my cheek. He gently pulled me down, and our lips met. Then the door creaked open, and before we had time to react, Violet came in.

‘Oh, shit. Uh... sorry. I didn’t know you were.. you know what, never mind.’ she said, and she brought in Louis’s shirt and jacket.

‘Ruby noticed they were all bloody and shit. So she told me to clean it. Here you go.’ she said, and put them on the table.

‘You should put them on.’ I said, and I stood up.

‘Okay. I’ll see you later, okay?’ he said. I smiled and nodded. I left him to get ready.

‘Ruby, do you know when he’ll be able to walk around again?’ I asked. She shook her head.

‘Sorry hon, I don’t know. Whenever he feels strong enough to walk without getting light headed.’ she answered.

‘If there’s any changes with him, will you let me know?’ I asked. She nodded her head. I went back to my room, and AJ was already sitting on his bed, Rosie at his feet. I thought about telling him about Louis and I. That we’re together. But I thought it’d be best if Louis was here to tell him with me.

‘You okay, kiddo?’ I asked.

‘Yeah. Just tired.’ he answered.

‘It’s been a long day. You need to sleep.’ I said.

‘I will. Goodnight, Clem.’ he said.

‘Night AJ’ I replied, and blew the candle out.


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seems to be looking up, there’s a drastic change in Louis’s condition. Nobody is sure if he’ll survive the night, but Clem knows how strong he is. She just hopes he uses his strength now...

**Clem’s POV**

 

I woke up the next day, fairly happy. Louis was alright, everyone seemed to be recovering from the explosion pretty well. Ruby says Louis needs to stay in bed today, unless he absolutely feels the need to get out. I was going to visit him today, but AJ said he needed help with something.

 

’What do you need help with?’ I asked tiredly.

 

’I want to check the traps today. Omar said he’s going to try something new with the spices Ruby found in the greenhouse.’ he said excitedly.

 

’Really? That’s good, kiddo. Sure, give me a minute and I’ll come with you.’ I said. I pulled my boots and jacket on, and put my hat on. AJ tugged on my jacket eagerly.

 

’C’mon, Clem!’ he shouted, as he ran out the gate.

‘Calm down, I’m coming.’ I said with a giggle. We looked at all the traps, finding 3 rabbit, enough for all of us today and tomorrow. We went back to the school, and Ruby rushes over, a worried expression on her face.

‘Ruby, what is it?’ I asked, worriedly.

‘It’s... it’s Louis, Clem. His stitches came out, and by the time we had found him, he was already unconscious. He lost a LOT of blood, Clem.... in his condition, he might not survive the night.’’ she explained sadly.

No... no, this can’t be real. He can’t leave me, not now.

‘Where is he?!’ I asked.

‘In his room, but I’m not sure if now is a good time-‘ she began, but I was already gone. I burst into his room, and he was lying asleep. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

‘Come on Lou, please wake up...’ I kept saying, over and over again with no response. He stirred, and I looked at him hopefully. A frown formed on the corner of his mouth. He must have been in so much pain. He squeezed my hand a little and I looked at him, every inch of my body urging him to wake up.

I stayed with him. A few hours later, he moved a bit and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled but quickly grabbed his side and gritted his teeth.

‘Oh my god, you’re awake!’ I said happily, and without even thinking I hugged him.

‘Clem.’ he said dryly. I only just realised what I’d done.

‘Sorry... I didn’t think. Did I hurt you?’ I asked.

‘A little, yeah. But don’t worry about it.’ he said weakly. He looked pale and his voice was dry and hoarse.

He noticed how tightly I was gripping his hand.

‘So you planning on cutting off my blood circulation?’ he joked. He brought my hand up to his face and pressed his lips against it. I smiled, and AJ burst in.

‘Louis! You’re alright!’ he exclaimed. When he saw my hand at his face, he looked confused.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked with a giggle. I thought maybe now was the best time to tell AJ that Louis and I were together. I looked at Louis, who seemed to have the same idea.

‘Hey, um, AJ... sit down for a minute.’ I said. He sat on the bed opposite us, his eyebrow raised.

‘We have something we want to tell you.’ I said. He just looked at us strangely.

‘See the thing is, me and Louis... we’re, uh... together.’ I said, thinking of thre best way to explain it. He took a moment to figure out what I was trying to say, then his eyes widened and he let out a little gasp.

‘You mean you like-like each other?’ he asked. I nodded.

‘Is that okay, little man?’ asked Louis. AJ nodded eagerly.

‘Of course it is! That’s good, I like it.’ he said happily.

‘Thanks kiddo. We just wanted to tell you.’ I said. AJ got up and hugged us both before leaving the room.

‘That went well.’ remarked Louis.

‘Yeah. It did.’ I said. I stood up.

‘I’m gonna go see if Omar has food ready. He said he was doing something different. I’ll be back in a bit.’ I said, and I left. I walked into the courtyard. Omar was cooking, and it smelled somewhat different, but better than usual.

‘Is dinner almost done?’ I asked. Omar looked up from his pot.

‘Just about, yeah.’ he replied.

‘It smells... different. What did you put in it?’ I asked. 

‘Some herbs Ruby brought back.’ he answered. I nodded.

‘Well give me a shout when it’s done, I’ll take some for Louis.’ I said and he nodded. About 5 minutes later he gave me mine and Louis’s plates and I took it to Louis. I knocked on the door, and I heard Louis shout  
‘Come in!’. I went into the room and gave him his food.

‘I’m starving.’ he said, taking the plate. 

‘Do you want me to go or?’ I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. 

‘You can stay if you want.’ he said. I sat on the bed opposite him. 

‘Being all immobile and shit, it gave me a lot of time to think.’ he said.

‘About what?’ I asked.

‘Everything, I guess. Almost dying on the boat mostly. If you hadn’t come back, I wouldn’t be here. I’d just be a walker roaming the earth.’ he said. I put my plate down.

‘I had to come back for you. I couldn’t just leave you there.’ I said. He smiled.

‘I must’ve made quite the impression then.’ he said jokingly. 

‘I guess you did.’ I replied. Once we had finished eating, I took both our plates back downstairs, and came back up. I entered the room, and to my surprise, Louis was shakily standing up.

‘At least I can stand up. Can’t say the same for walking though.’ he said. I took his hand.

‘Come on, let’s try walking then. We’ll surprise everyone.’ I said. He nodded, and with my help, he managed to walk. When we got into the courtyard, everyone seemed to be in disbelief.

‘Hey, you’re up.’ said Ruby. He nodded.

‘I am.’ he replied.

‘Can you walk on your own?’ she asked. He shook his head. Ruby thought for a moment.

‘There should be crutches somewhere. If I remember right, the school always had a few.’ she said, and went to find them.

Louis and I sat with everyone else by the fire. AJ ran over to us.

‘You’re walking!’ he exclaimed.

‘Yep. Couldn’t have done it without Clem.’ he said.

‘Clem, did you help him because you like-like him?’ asked AJ. My face must have gone scarlet red.

‘Uhh, yeah I guess.’ I stuttered. Violet, who was sitting opposite us chuckled.

Somehow, Louis hadn’t gone red. Instead he was just holding in a laugh. Ruby came back with the crutches, and gave them to Louis.

‘Try these.’ she said. He stood up and walked with the crutches.

‘They work great. Thanks, Ruby.’ he said. Then rain started to fall.

‘It’s probably a storm.’ I said. We all went inside, but little did we know, this storm... it was here to stay.


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Louis tries to walk without crutches, still weak from his wound, the storm continues to rage. The group is running low on supplies, and someone has to go hunting. But the outside is dangerous, and someone might just find themself in trouble out there...

**Louis’s POV**

 

We got inside just as the downpour began. The heavy droplets created loud thuds every time one hit the roof. Clem kept checking on me from time to time, and she’d sometimes stay a bit longer. I enjoyed her company, and I’m so happy she’s in my life.

I was daydreaming when she came into my room.

 

’How are you feeling?’ she asked. 

 

‘Better. I want to try to walk without help from you or those crutches.’ I said. She looked at me. 

 

‘Are you sure? You’re still pretty weak from your stitches...’ she said.

‘I’m sure. I have to at least try, right?’ I said, and I unsteadily stood up. I moved my right foot forward, then my left. 

‘Just be careful, Lou. Tell me if you start to lose balance.’ she said. I nodded and kept taking little steps forward. I shook a little, and almost immediately, Clem was by my side, helping me regain my balance.

’Thanks.’ I said. She smiled and nodded, and I noticed she was holding my hand, her fingers intertwined in mine. When she saw I’d noticed, she looked away, her cheeks glowing a bright red. I chuckled. 

‘If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve done it without going like a tomato.’ I said teasingly. She rolled her eyes jokingly and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. 

‘You seem to be walking quite well.’ she said quickly. 

‘I guess if you call tripping over my own feet every few steps ‘quite well’ then I’m the best at walking.’ I said. There was a knock on the door, and Ruby came in. 

‘Oh, hey, you’re walking with no help. That’s a good sign, your body is gettin’ stronger.’ she said. She looked at our hands, that were still interlocked. She just giggled.

‘Y’know, y’all are cute together.’ she said. I just smiled.

’Anyway... we’re running low on food, those 3 rabbits you got yesterday are all gone, we have some canned stuff in storage, but it’s all spoiled. We need someone to go out and check the traps.’ said Ruby. Clem let go of my hand.

’I’ll go.’ said Clem. I raised my eyebrow at her.

’Are you sure?’ asked Ruby. Clem nodded.

’Okay then, leave when you’re ready.’ said Ruby, and she left the room. I looked down at Clem.

’It’s not safe out there. You can’t go out there alone.’ I said.

’You’re not coming with me, Louis. It’s too dangerous for you to be out there.’ she replied.

’But-‘ I began, but was interrupted by Clem’s lips crashing onto mine, her hand behind my neck. I held her cheek, and she looked at me.

’I’ll be fine. I promise.’ she said calmly.

‘I’m gonna hold you to that.’ I said. She smiled, and left the room. I prayed that she was going to be okay...

 

**Clem’s POV**

 

The winds were strong outside. I could barely keep myself balanced. I left the safety of the school, and went to check if any of the traps had sprung. All empty... fuck. I started to head back to the school, I was completely drenched by now, and a heavy wind was picking up. I quickened my pace, but the wind was faster than me, and it took me off of my feet. I quickly got back up. The wind was  stronger than me, and eventually, I had to find a place to stay just for tonight. I found a small cave. It was better than nothing. I squeezed in, and fell to the ground. I was soaking, and shivering. But at least I was safe...

 

**Louis’s POV**

 

_My heavy wood door swung open, and Clem came in, dragging her feet a little. I somehow had the ability to get up straight away, and hug her._

_’Thank god you made it back. I don’t know what I would have done if-‘ I began, but Clem stumbled and fell to the ground._

_’Clementine? What’s wrong?’ I asked._

_’Louis...’ she said dryly. Something was wrong with her._

_’What happened out there?’ I asked frantically. She rolled up her right sleeve to show a bite mark. No, this isn’t fucking real._

_’No, no, no, no, no. Please, don’t do this to me.’ I said, my eyes filling up. Her body collapsed, and she lay on the ground. I pulled her head onto my lap._

_’No, this can’t be fucking happening.’ I said, and my tears fell on to the floor beside her._

_’We... we sure did have something good here, didn’t we?’ she said quietly._

_’No, I won’t let you die...’ I said through tears._

_’I think it’s too late for that...’ she said._

_’This isn’t how things were supposed to be...’ I said sadly._

_’Hey, don’t cry... I have a job for you.’ she said._

_’No, I can’t let you die. Not now after everything we’ve been through.’ I said sadly._

_’I need you to build our purple house with the skylight in it. Please, take care of AJ for me, please Louis.’ she pleaded. I nodded sadly._

_’I promise you, Clem.’ I said quietly._

_’I think... I’m running out of time.’ she murmured. My tears were falling like a waterfall._

_’Please, Louis. Don’t let me become a walker.’ she begged._

_’I promise I won’t...’ I said quietly._

_’Thank you...’ she said. She weakly reached up and grabbed my hand. She gave it a little squeeze, and I held her hand until her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving._

 

’CLEMENTINE!’ I shouted. I shot up in my bed, my breathing heavy. I looked around me, reality setting in. It was just a nightmare. I must’ve shouted loudly, because Violet came running in.

’Lou, are you okay?!’ she asked. I couldn’t speak, my face was wet with tears.

’Did you have another nightmare?’ Violet asked. I nodded, trying my best to regulate my breathing. 

‘Has she come back yet?’ I asked once I was finally able to speak. Violet reluctantly shook her head.

’How long has it been since she left?’ I asked.

’About 6 hours at most.’ Violet suggested.

’Shit, that’s... fucking shit!’ I shouted.

’I’m sure she’s fine, please calm down.’ said Violet. I took a few deep breaths. Then we heard Ruby shout from downstairs.

’GET A FIRE STARTED OR SHE’S GONNA FUCKING FREEZE TO DEATH!’

Violet and I looked at each other, and she helped me down the stairs. I was still a little weak, and I wasn’t taking any chances going down stairs on my own.

When we were downstairs, I saw Clem shivering, her complexion almost a light blue.

’Fuck, here. Take my coat.’ I said, taking my jacket off and putting it over here. I felt her hand, it was ice cold. So was her face.

’L-Louis... i-it’s so c-cold’ she struggled to say.

’I know, Clem. I know.’ I said sympathetically.

’I-I fell into a f-frozen lake.... I d-didn’t see i-it.’ she stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her ice cold body. It didn’t seem to help much. She kept shivering, and if we didn’t get her warm now, she was going to die.


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem warms up again after a few hours, and the storm finally stops. Louis can walk small distances, then he gets tired. But what will happen when some unexpected news reaches the school?

**Clem’s POV**

 

My whole body was numb. The cold had removed all feeling, and if I had been in that lake a minute more, I’d have frozen to death. I’m surprised I had the strength to make it back to the school in my condition. I was getting very little heat from Louis’s embrace. My body wouldn’t stop shivering and my teeth were chattering like crazy.

‘You’ll be okay, I promise you.’ I heard Louis saying.

‘I h-hope you’re r-right...’ I uttered. I couldn’t speak without repeating letters. Aasim burst in, a heap of wood in his arms.

‘Shit, I forgot the lighter.’ said Aasim, and he frustratedly ran out of the room after dumping the wood in an old fashioned fireplace.

‘It’s okay, Clem. There’ll be a fire soon.’ said Louis. I nodded weakly, and I leaned back, my back leaning against Louis. Ruby ran in, a heavy quilted blanket in her arms. She threw it over me, and Louis cocooned me inside it. Between his jacket, and the blanket, I wasn’t heating up very well. Every now and again, little sparks of heat erupted in my body, but it quickly left, the coldness returning. My eyelids felt heavy, I was exhausted.

‘L-Louis?’ I said quietly.

‘Hm?’ he replied.

‘I’m really t-tired...’ I mumbled.

‘Go to sleep, I’ll make sure you wake up warm.’ he said softly.

We were leaning against a wall, and sitting on the floor. I nuzzled my head onto his shoulder, and my eyelids fell.

 

**Louis’s POV**

 

Clem fell asleep. I lifted my hand and felt her cheek with the back of my hand. Ice cold. Fuck.

Aasim came running in, but slowed down when he saw Clem was asleep.

’I have the lighter.’ he whispered.

‘Light the fire then.’ I replied quietly.

Aasim ignited the wood and it burst into flames.

Clem stirred in her sleep. I looked down at her, and her fist was clenched slightly. I placed my hand over it, and it relaxed. A soft smile formed on her face.

’You think she’s having a nightmare?’ asked Aasim.

’Maybe.’ I replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

After the fire was on for about an hour, I felt her cheek again. Slightly warmer. 

I lifted my hand to move it back, but Clem grabbed it.

’Up so soon?’ I asked. She yawned tiredly but stayed bundled up.

’I guess.’ she said quietly. She kept a hold of my hand.

’Thank you.’ she said.

I smiled, and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

’Dont worry about it.’ I replied.

She smiled, but when the door creaked open, she jerked her head to the side.

’Hey.’ said Violet.

’Clem, Ruby said she needs to see you if you were awake. She’s in the nurses office.’ Violet explained. Clem nodded and stood up. She left the room.

’Are you okay, Lou?’ asked Violet.

’Yeah, I’m fine.’ I replied. She folded her arms.

’Clem really likes you. I can tell.’ said Violet. I must’ve blushed.

’Oh, uh, well... I love her, Vi.’ I said, and when I realised what I’d said, I felt my cheeks heat up.

’You should tell her that then. I’m sure she loves you too.’ said Violet. I stood up.

’I will. Tonight.’ I remarked. Violet smiled.

’Okay, good luck.’ she said, and left. As she was leaving, Clem came back in.

’Hey.’ she said. I smiled just at the sight of her. 

‘Hi.’ I replied. She looked somewhere behind me, and walked over. She picked up my coat and gave it back to me.

’Thanks for trying to warm me up.’ she said. She looked down, and took my hand.

’What are you doing?’ I asked with a chuckle.

’I don’t know. Your hand is just always warm.’ she said, and lifted her head. She stared into my eyes, and I stared back into hers.

I took her free hand with my other hand and pulled her close. I lifted her chin up, and pressed my lips against hers. She put a hand on my cheek. Then we heard a giggle.

’What are you doing?’ asked AJ, who was visibly holding back laughter.

‘AJ! How uh, how long have you been standing there for?’ asked Clem.

’Uh, like 2 minutes. Really though, what were you doing?’ he asked, confused.

’Well, uh.... that’s what people do when they like-like each other.’ Clem explained awkwardly.

’Oh. Well Willy said he wants to talk to you, Clem.’ said AJ. 

She nodded, and gave me one last kiss on the cheek before she left.

 

**Clem’s POV**

 

I walked down the hallway. Willy was in the school library, looking at books on weapons.

’You wanted to talk to me?’ I asked. He looked up from his book and nodded.

’The school has just got some... pretty serious news.’ he said, in a serious tone.

’What is it?’ I asked.

’Well, um...’ he said, and erupted into tears.

’It’s Tenn, Clem. Remember he didn’t make it back to the school with us? Violet just found him.... he’s dead, Clementine.’ he said.

’No...’ I muttered.

’You should talk to Vi... she’s been hit the hardest from this.’ said Willy. I nodded sadly, and headed to Violet’s room.

I knocked on the door lightly.

’Violet? It’s me, Clementine. Can I come in?’ I said softly. No response. I opened the door slowly, and she was sitting curled up, her back towards me.

‘Vi...’ I said quietly.

’Are you okay, Vi?’ I asked.

’What do you think?’ she snapped.

Louis appeared at the doorframe.

’I uh... heard about Tenn. Vi? Can you please turn around?’ he asked gently. 

She turned her head, just enough so that I could see her eyes were red and puffy, and her face glistened, her tears continuing to roll down her face.

‘Violet, please talk to us.’ I said.

’What is there to talk about?’ she asked.

’Just... just leave me alone.’ she said quietly. Louis and I left the room, shutting the door behind us.

’God, this is so fucked.’ he said. I nodded.

’I know. It’s like it’s not even real.’ I murmured.

’I’ve never seen Violet this upset. Ever.’ he said. We went into the courtyard. Everyone was quiet, and they have good reason to be. 

We made our way to the campfire, but as we were walking, Louis stopped and placed a hand on his side. He winced and screwed both eyes shut.

’You okay?’ I asked.

’Yeah... just every so often the pain doubles.’ he said.

’Oh. Well, come on. We’re almost at the campfire then you can sit down.’ I said.

We sat at the campfire, and Ruby and Omar were discussing funeral plans.

‘I wonder how AJ is going to take the news.’ I said.

’What news?’ asked AJ, who was walking up behind us.

’Oh, uh... it’s going to be hard for you to hear.’ I said sadly.

’What is it?’ he asked again.

’AJ, Violet went out today, and she found Tenn. He’s dead, AJ.’ I explained.

I could see AJ’s eyes fill up.

’He didn’t deserve to die. He was always nice to me, even when I shot Marlon.’ he said.

’I know, buddy. But that’s just what happens sometimes.’ said Louis.

AJ climbed up onto the couch we were on. I put my arm around him.

’I want to draw something. For his grave.’ said AJ.

’Thats a good idea, kiddo.’ I said

’I’m sure he’d appreciate it.’ remarked Louis.

AJ climbed down from the sofa, and ran into the dorm building, Rosie close behind.

I felt Louis’s arm go around me. I looked up at him, and he turned his head to face me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, taking a few minutes to process everything that had happened. My train of thought was interrupted by Ruby.

’How are ya feeling, hon?’ she said. I opened my eyes, and smiled.

’Fine. Warm, thankfully.’ I replied. Ruby nodded.

’Good. As long as you’re warm, and your temperature doesn’t drop, you should be alright.’ she said. She smiled and left.

’You okay?’ asked Louis. He was looking down at me, his caring brown eyes looking into mine.

’Yeah. Just... this whole Tenn thing caught me off guard, is all.’ I answered. 

 ‘Me too. I hope Vi is okay...’ he said. I lifted my head up and gave him a quick kiss.

’She’ll be fine... eventually.’ I said. Then we heard shouting coming from the forest.

’CLEMENTINE! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THE GOD FORSAKEN SCHOOL! COME OUT NOW, OR THINGS WONT END WELL FOR YOU.’ 


	5. Blackness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected guest manages to injure Clem, and when she passes out, her head is filled with strange dreams.

**Clem’s POV**

 

We waited for the person to appear at the gates. 

Lilly. I should’ve known.

’It’s over, Lilly. Why come now?’ I shouted.

‘All of my people are dead.’ she said.

‘What do you want?’ I asked.

’Let me in. I’ve... come to negotiate peacefully. 

I thought for a moment. We outnumber her. She wouldn’t do anything with so many people ready to take her down the moment she did.

’Fine. But if you try anything, you’ll wish you hadn’t come here.’ I said. I walked towards the gate and opened it.

She came in and stood near the lookout spot. She looked around, taking long lingering looks at every building.

’What do you want to negotiate?’ I asked, and crossed my arms. A smug look crossed her face.

’Well, I may have told a lie back there.’ she said, and took out a knife hidden in her jacket. Before anyone could do anything, she lunged forward and the knife went deep into my stomach. 

I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. Shortly after I collapsed from my knees, onto the ground. I heard a gunshot ring out, and AJ had shot Lilly. She was dead before she hit the ground.

’Clem!’ shouted Louis. He rushed over to me. He put his hand on my wound, applying as much pressure as he could. Everyone else came over quickly, Ruby shouting something about getting me inside now. Honestly, everything started to turn to blur at this point.

’She’s losing too much blood! We need to get her inside before her condition worsens!’ Ruby said. 

‘You’re going to be okay, Clem... I promise.’ said Louis.That was the last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

**Louis’s POV**

 

Clem’s eyes closed, and my heart sank. She was still breathing, but I don’t know how long she could keep fighting.

’Louis, we need to get her inside now!’ shouted Ruby. 

I lifted Clem up, and a sharp pain erupted in my wound. I didn’t care, all that mattered to me was making sure Clem didn’t die. I carried her inside and Ruby told me to take her to the nurse’s office. I set her down on the bed, and Ruby told me to keep applying pressure to her wound. 

I looked at her wound. A deep cut. 

‘You can go now, Lou... I’ll let you know when I’m all done in here.’ said Ruby.

’No, I need to stay with her.’ I said sternly.

’Its best if you give me some space to work... I’d get things done quicker.’ she said. I silently left the room.

I looked down at my hands. They were covered in Clem’s blood. I walked to the river with a bucket. I filled the bucket with water, and I cleaned my hands. I cleaned some of the blood that had managed to get on my jacket, and I headed back to the school. I opened the gate, and AJ walked towards me.

‘Hey buddy.’ I said.

’Hi Louis. Do you know when Clem will be awake?’ he asked. I shook my head.

’Sorry buddy. I don’t.’ I replied.

’Oh.’ he said.

Ruby approached us.

’I’m all done stitching her up. She’s still out, but you can go see her. But be gentle.’ she said. AJ’s face lit up.

’Come on, Louis!’ he said excitedly, and he pulled my arm.

We went into the nurse’s office. Clem was lying down, very still. The only movement she made was her chest going up and down as she breathed.

I sat on the chair beside her bed. I took her hand. Ruby must’ve cleaned her up, because she had no blood on her hands anymore.

’Do you think she’ll wake up soon?’ asked AJ.

’I hope so.’ I replied. AJ sat on the bed beside Clem.

‘Do you think she can hear us?’ he asked.

’Maybe.’ I said. He smiled and looked at Clem.

’Hi, Clem. If you can hear me, then I want you to know that me and Louis are right here. And we’re gonna be here when you wake up.’ he said. I smiled.

AJ yawned and rubbed his eyes.

’I think it’s time for you to go to bed, AJ.’ I said.

’Cant I sleep in one of the beds here? I wanna stay with her.’ he said. I nodded.

’Sure. Just try to get some sleep, okay?’ I said. He got into one of the beds and quickly fell asleep.

I kept a hold of Clem’s hand for hours, until I eventually fell asleep in the chair I was in.

 

 

**Clem’s POV**

 

_’Hey, sweet pea.’ I heard. I opened my eyes, and we were on the train from years ago._

_’Lee?’ I asked. Lee sat down beside me._

_‘What happened?’ he asked. Shit, I’m probably dead._

_’Remember Lilly? She stabbed me. Right here.’ I said, and pointed at my stomach. Lee looked, then looked back at me._

_’Well, I know you’ll be alright. You’re a survivor.’ he said, and smiled._

_’We’ll see...’ I said._

_’You will. You’ve got a lot to live for. A kid who admires you, a boy who thinks the world of you, friends who care about you.’ Lee explained._

_‘I guess I do. But what if I don’t live?’ I asked._

_Lee stood up._

_’You will, Clem. I know you will. Just trust me on this one.’ he said. I stood up._

_’Thanks, Lee.’ I said. I hugged him._

_’Its time to wake up now, Clementine. I know you’ll make it after this.’ he said, and just like that, he disappeared._

 

I woke up, my vision blurred. I looked around, and saw Louis’s hand holding mine.

’You’re awake.’ he said, a smile on his face. 

 _’_ Yeah.’ I said. 

‘I was so scared that I had lost you...’ he said.

’You’re not getting rid of me that easy.’ I replied with a smile.

AJ sat up on the bed he was on, and his face lit up once he saw me. He jumped down and threw himself into my arms. I winced when he hit my wound, and Louis noticed.

’Hey buddy, take it easy okay?’ he said softly.

’Oh, I forgot. Sorry, Clem.’ he said sadly.

’It’s okay, kiddo. Come here.’ I said, and I hugged him in a way that wouldn’t hurt me.

I sat up slowly, so that it wouldn’t hurt as much. I kept Louis’s hand in mine. 

I looked at him, who was still smiling. He seemed to still be processing that I was awake.

’How long was I out for?’ I asked.

’A day.’ he replied. 

‘Really?’ I asked in disbelief.

’Yeah.’ he said.

’Oh! Clem, I made something for you, I’ll be back in a minute!’ said AJ, and he ran off.

’How has he been?’ I asked.

’He’s been... surprisingly calm.’ he said.

’And what about you?’ I asked.

’Honestly? I’ve been so scared that I’d never see you again...’ he said, and he looked down.

’Its okay, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.’ I said. He looked up. I leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled.

AJ burst in with a picture.

’Here Clem!’ he said, and gave me the drawing.

It was a drawing of me, him and Louis.

’Thats good, AJ! I think I’m going to hang it on our wall’ I said.

Ruby came in.

’You’re awake. That’s good.’ she said.

’You need to stay in bed for a few hours so I can check your condition.’ she said.

Just then, Aasim rushed in.

’Guys! Violet is gone!’


	6. By the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clem can move around again, she finds herself by a lake with Louis. At Tenn’s funeral, Louis finds comfort with Clem.

**Clem’s POV**

 

’She’s gone?’ I asked.

‘Yes! She’s just... disappeared.’ said Aasim.

‘That’s not good... considering what just happened with Tenn.’ said Ruby.

‘I’m going out to look for her. If anyone wants to help, they can.’ said Aasim.

‘I’ll go. If we find her, she might be hurt.’ explained Ruby. Ruby looked at Louis.

‘Take care of Clem while I’m gone, okay?’ she said. Louis nodded. Ruby and Aasim left the room, and AJ perked up.

’Can I help take care of Clem?’ he asked.

’Sure buddy. Come on, let’s get some clean bandages.’ said Louis, and he left, AJ following closely behind.

A sharp pain struck in my wound. I looked down at my bandages. Bleeding through. 

Louis came in with AJ, they had bandages.

Louis saw my bandages and quickly rushed to my side.

’Shit, uh, I’m going to need to change your bandages, okay?’ he said. I nodded. 

He took my old bandages off gently. There was some blood surrounding the stitches.

’I need to clean it. Tell me if I hurt you.’ he said.

’Okay.’ I said. He got the damp cloth Ruby had left and gently dabbed around the wound. When it was all clean, he wrapped the fresh bandages around the wound.

’Thank you.’ I said.

‘AJ, see if you can find any painkillers.’ he said.

’Okay.’ said AJ, and he started looking in all the cabinets.

After about 10 minutes of looking, AJ came back.

’No painkillers.’ he said. 

‘Shit... how bad is the pain?’ he asked.

’Pretty bad.’ I said.

’I’ll help you take your mind off of it.’ he said.

’How do you plan on doing that?’ I asked.

He thought for a minute.

’By being me, I guess .’ he said.

‘Okay.’ I replied.

He started singing some random song, he was making up the words as he went along. I enjoyed it nonetheless. A few hours passed by, and Ruby and Aasim returned with Violet.

Ruby came in, and she was carrying a box.

’How are ya feelin’ Clem?’ she asked, and put the box down on the table.

’Fine. It was bleeding, but Louis cleaned it and changed the bandages.’ I said.

’Good.’ she said.

’What’s that?’ I asked, gesturing at the box she put down.

’Oh. It’s painkillers. We found ‘em at the old train station. You needin’ some?’ she explained.

’Actually, yeah.’ I said. She took two out of the box and gave them to me.

’Ya need some water to take ‘em?’ she asked.

’Yes, please.’ I said. She left, and returned a few moments later with a small cup of water.;

’Thanks.’ I said, and I took the painkillers. 

‘Can you stand?’ she asked.

’I don’t know, I’ll try.’ I said, and put my feet on the ground. I stood up uneasily.

’Good. Listen, Tenn’s funeral is in an hour... you think you can make it?’ she asked.

’I’ll try.’ I said.

’And everyone will be really upset...’ she said.

’Yeah, I figured that would be the case.’ I replied.

’I’ll see you there, Clem.’ she said, and left.

I waited the hour, then walked to the graveyard, where everyone was standing.

The service started, and I stood beside Louis.

Violet was speaking, and I looked up at Louis, who had watery eyes. I took his hand and he looked at me. I smiled, but he couldn’t manage to smile back.

He looked down, and I saw a tear fall to the ground. I pulled him into a hug, and in that moment, he must’ve broke down. 

He cried as I hugged him, and I was trying my best to silently console him.

After it was over, he asked me to help him calm down in the music room. We were sitting at his piano.

’I’m really sorry, Clem. If you don’t want to be here to help me, it’s fine...’ he said sadly.

’You don’t need to apologise. And I’m not going anywhere until you’ve calmed down.’ I said.

After he’d calmed down, I had an idea.

’What if we go for a walk in the forest? The fresh air might help.’ I suggested.

’Yeah, I think that might help me.’ he said. 

We told AJ that we’re going, and if he needed anything, he was to ask Ruby.

Louis and I left, and ventured into the forest hand in hand. We found a place we’d never seen before.

It was a large pond, with flowers surrounding it. The sun was setting, and the orange light bounced off of the water We sat by the lake, and I was careful not to hurt my wound.

I gazed into the sunset. I turned my head, and saw Louis looking at me, smiling.

’It’s really beautiful here.’ I said, looking at the orange tinted water. It’s places so peaceful and quiet like this that make you forget the rest of the world has gone to shit.

’It is beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.’ he said quietly. Maybe this was the perfect moment to tell him. The thing I’ve been wanting to tell him for a while.

’Louis, I’ve got something really important I need to tell you.’ I said.

’I have something to tell you as well. We’ll say it at the same time, okay?’ he said. I nodded.

’Say it on 3.’ I said. I counted up to three, and we both said what we wanted to tell each other.

’I love you.’ we both said at the same time.

SwwWe both looked surprised at first, but then, as if in sync, we both leaned in and our lips met. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and it seemed to last for hours, even if it only lasted a few seconds in reality.

We stayed by the pond for a while, lying on the grass, telling stories about what our lives were like before the apocalypse.

’I had a treehouse. God, I would play for hours in that thing.’ I explained.

’Sounds fun. I had a pet turtle. I called him Geoff.’ he said. 

It was getting dark, and we had to start heading back now.

We walked through the forest, hand in hand again, and halfway through the walk, I leaned my head against his shoulder. 

We got back to the gate, and Violet was waiting there.

’Where have you guys been?’ she asked.

’Nowhere, we just went for a walk.’ I said.

’More like a hike. You guys have been gone for hours.’ she said. She seemed annoyed. She looked down and saw our joined hands.

’Just come in so I can shut the gate.’ she said. I pulled Louis inside.

Violet shut the gate, and she walked past us, going into the dorm building.

‘What’s up with her?’ I asked.

’I don’t know. She’s probably just in a weird mood.’ he said. We walked to the dorm building, and before we left for the night, he kissed me on the cheek.

’Goodnight, Clem.’ he said.

’Night Louis.’ I said.

I got back to my dorm, and opened the door.

’Clem! You’re back!’ said AJ.

’AJ, what are you still doing up?’ I asked.

’I was was waiting for you.’ he said.

’Well, it’s time for sleep.’ I said, and I got into bed.

‘Goodnight, AJ.’ I said, and I smiled as I fell asleep. 


	7. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem and Louis grow closer, and Clem’s wound is healing up nicely. Everything has been peaceful, apart from the occasional awkward moments, and the group fears that things are a little too peaceful to be true.

* * *

**Clem’s POV**

 

I woke up happy. AJ wasn’t in his bed. I didn’t worry too much, he probably just went on patrol again. I got out of bed and pulled my boots on. I put my cap on my head, and I went into the courtyard. AJ was playing with Rosie, throwing sticks for her to catch.

’Whatcha doing there, goofball?’ I asked. He looked at me with an irritated expression.

’It’s Alvin Junior.’ he said sternly, before tossing another stick to the far side of the courtyard. It landed with a slight thud, and Rosie went barrelling towards it.

I took a seat on the couch, and AJ sat next to me.

’I wanted to ask you something.’ he said.

’What is it?’ I asked. He looked a little embarrassed to ask at first, but then blurred his question out.

’What made you like-like Louis?’ he asked quickly. I was a little taken aback by this question.

’Uhh, maybe because he has the best sense of humour I’ve seen in a while. And he’s always so kind and gentle with you. And maybe it’s got something to do with the fact that he’s so... compassionate, and caring, and sweet, and the list goes on, and I’m rambling aren’t I?’ I said.

’Uh, yeah.’ AJ said with a chuckle.

’I like Louis. He’s really nice. And I want my hair to be like his.’ he said.

‘Why don’t you ask him to do it for you?’ I suggested.

’Really? You’d let me?’ he said excitedly.

’I don’t see why not.’ I replied. 

Louis came into the courtyard, pulling his arm through the sleeve of his coat. He smiled when he saw me, and he came over to us.

’Morning.’ he said.

’Good morning.’ I replied. I could tell we were both thinking about what happened by the pond.

’Oh, I just remembered that I made something for you, Clem. I know I ve been drawing you lots of things lately, but I’m proud of this one.’ he said.

AJ ran back into the dorm, and Louis sat next to me.

’How did you sleep?’ he asked.

’Better. You?’ I replied.

His face darkened for a minute.

’I slept fine.’ he said quickly.

’Oh, shit. Did you have another one?’ I asked, referring to the nightmares he’d been having ever since he killed that woman back on the ship.

He shook his head unconvincingly.

’Come on, be honest.’ I said.

’I just... don’t want to worry you.’ he said quietly. I placed my hand on his cheek, and lifted his head to face mine.

’I just want to help you.’ I said quietly.

He grabbed my hand that was resting on his cheek. He smiled, and gently pressed his lips against mine. The kiss lingered for a while, until AJ cake running back out. Our lips parted, the warmth and electricity still there.

’Look!’ said AJ, waving the drawing in front of my face. I took it from his hand so I could see it properly. It was a drawing of AJ and I.

’That’s really good, AJ.’ I said enthusiastically.

‘Thanks!’ he said happily.

AJ turned his head, a smile forming when he saw Louis.

’I want to ask you something, Louis.’ he said.

’What is it?’ asked Louis.

AJ shifted, and looked at him awkwardly.

’Do you... do you think you could make my hair like yours?’ he asked. Louis grinned.

’Sure thing, buddy. Later, okay?’ said Louis.

‘Okay!’ said AJ, and he happily walked over to the other side of the courtyard, throwing another stick for Rosie.

I rested my head against Louis’s shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders, and eventually the courtyard filled with all the other kids.

’You two seem awfully  _friendly_ today.’ said Violet.

’Yeah, yeah.’ I said, getting flustered.

‘Hey, I’m gonna grab my water bottle from my room. I won’t be long.’ I said, standing up.

’I’ll come with you, I need to stretch my legs anyway.’ said Louis. Violet rolled her eyes, and joined Ruby and Omar by the benches.

 

**Louis’s POV**

 

Clem and I walked back to her room. She said she’d left her water bottle on her desk, but when we got there, we had to look for a bit. We eventually gave in, and just sat on the bed. 

‘No luck then?’ I asked.

’Nope.’ she replied.

’Well, where did you leave it last?’ I enquired.

’I could’ve sworn I left it on the desk.’ she said.

’Well it’s not there.’ I stated.

’No shit, Sherlock.’ she said.

I chuckled. I looked down to her stomach, where she was stabbed.

’Does it still hurt?’ I asked.

’Not really. Only when I move around too much.’ she said.

’Mine hurts when weight is put on it.’ I explained.

’When Lilly stabbed you, Clem, I froze. I keep thinking that if I had done something, things would be different.’ I said.

’You saved my life, Louis. If it wasn’t for you carrying me in, I would be dead.’ she said. I turned my head slightly.

She pecked me on the cheek, then leaned in and kissed me again, this time my lips. I cupped her face with my hand, and her hand slid behind my head, firmly placed on the back of my neck.

Her other hand hand was resting on my chest, and my other arm was wrapped around her waist. I pulled away for a second, our faces inches away.

’They’ll think we’re dead, I mean we only came up here for a water bottle.’ I said. She rolled her eyes.

’Right now, I don’t care what anyone else thinks.’ she said, and pulled my head forward, our lips meeting again. 

I pulled her closer with the grip I had around her waist. She traced my collarbone with her free hand. My body went weak, and it went crashing down onto the mattress. Her arm fell down, and it hit my wound.

’Ah, shit.’ I said, holding my wound.

’Shit, I’m sorry.’ she said.

’It’s fine, don’t worry about it.’ I said, gritting my teeth.

She lay down beside me. My nightmare  had kept me up all night, and the tiredness started to kick in again. I turned to face Clem, my eyelids feeling heavy.

’You had a rough night, didn’t you?’ she asked sympathetically.

’With the nightmare, I did.’ I said.

’You should sleep. You need it.’ she said. I grabbed her hand.

’Will you stay? I don’t want to go to sleep, then wake up from a nightmare myself.’ I explained. She kissed my temple.

’Okay.’ she said. My eyelids closed, and with my fingers still intertwined with Clem’s, I felt a pang of reassurance before I fell asleep.

I was woken to the sound of rapid knocking on the door. I looked around me, my vision a little blurred from having just woke up. Clementine was asleep beside me, and she had pulled the covers over us.

The knocking got louder, and that woke Clem. Whoever was at the other side of the door ran out of patience. They opened the door, and Violet came in. Her jaw dropped when she saw Clem and I under the covers.

Shit. This looks bad.

’Guys, what the fuck?!’ she shouted.

’Violet, I know how this looks but I swear, we didn’t do anything.’ I said.

’Now isn’t the time for... whatever it is you guys were doing!’ she said.

’No, Violet, you’ve got the situation wrong. Louis had a nightmare, he didn’t get much sleep, so I let him sleep here.’ Clementine explained.

’Shit, how long has it been since we left to get this water bottle?’ I asked tiredly.

’3 hours.’ Violet replied coldly.

’3 hours?!’ I asked in disbelief.

’Did I stutter? Yes, 3 hours.’ Violet repeated.

’Why are you only looking for us now?’ asked Clem.

’Because I was helping Ruby with something.’ she said.

’You guys okay? I can hear shoutin’ from all the way down the hall!’ Ruby shouted, and came in. Her cheeks went a bright pink when she saw us.

Great. Now I have to explain it all again.

’Ruby, no. Nothing happened, I fell asleep.’ I explained.

I stood up, I still had my boots on. 

‘I’ll be in my room if you need me.’ I mumbled, and went to my room.

I sat on my bed, and stared at the wall opposite me. I didn’t even notice when someone knocked on the door.

’Louis?’ asked AJ.

’Hey, little man.’ I said.

’I was wondering, if you could make my hair like yours now.’ he asked.

’Sure. Let me get some stuff, and I’ll do it now.’ I said. I got everything I needed, and got to work on AJ’s hair.

’So, um... what made you like-like Clem?’ he asked.

’What?’ I said.

’I asked Clem the same question about you.’ he said.

’Oh really? And, uh, what’d she say?’ I said, while putting his hair into segments.

’She said something about you being funny, and that you’re nice to me, and that your sweet.’ he explained.

’Oh. That’s... good.’ I said. I was at a loss for words, really.

’Hey! You didn’t answer the question!’ he said.

’Okay, okay. I like-like Clem because... she’s perfect. Confident, beautiful, caring.’ I explained. 

‘Okay.’ he said quickly.

’Why do you ask that?’ I asked.

’I don’t know.’ he said.

‘Hold still for me.’ I said. He stayed as still as he could.

I don’t know how long had passed by the time I’d finished.

’And... there. All done. What do you think?’ I said. I put him on my shoulders so he could see himself in the mirror.

’I love it! Thanks, Louis!’ he said excitedly. I put him down. 

He runs out of the room, and charges down the hallway shouting

’Clem! Look!’

I sat back down, and not even two minutes pass before there’s another knock on my door.

’Come in.’ I called. Aasim entered the room, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

’Hey, can I ask you something?’ he said. I raised an eyebrow.

’Sure, what is it?’ I asked.

’Uh.... I wanted to know, if you could help me with asking Ruby out...’ he said slowly.

’And you’re asking me because?’ I asked.

’I don’t know, man, maybe because you’re the only one who’s got a girlfriend.’ he said.

I decided this was not the time for teasing, that he was serious about this. Well, more serious than usual.

’Right... well, where do you want to ask her out?’ I asked.

’I don’t know, the greenhouse maybe?’ he suggested.

’And why the greenhouse?’ I asked.

’She loves that place. If I could make up some excuse, like I need help pulling the weeds out...’ he explained.

’Oh, nothing more romantic than pulling out weeds together.’ I said.

’Shut up, I don’t know about all of this romantic shit.’ he snapped.

’And you think I do?’ I asked.

’Well, you must be doing something right, or else you’d just be as lonely as the rest of us.’ he said.

’Fair point. Well, my dear Aasim, I think it’s the thought that counts. Even if it is pulling weeds out.’ I said.

’Ugh, forget I asked.’ he said, and stormed out of the room.

’ _Forget I asked.’_ I mimicked. I kicked my boots off and lay down. Fuck, when did I have watch? Ruby would come get me when it’s time.

I lay for a few minutes, before turning to my side, the one that wasn’t injured of course.

’Louis? Are ya in there?’ called Ruby. I didn’t think I had watch this soon.

‘Mhm.’ I said. She came in, and leaned against the wall.

’It’s your watch now.’ she said.

’I’m coming, I’m coming....’ I mumbled.

I sat up, and swung my legs over. I pulled my boots on. I stood up, and walked out to the courtyard. I climbed the watchtower, and grabbed the binoculars.

I still had watch for another hour, so I was gonna be standing here for a while.

 

**Clem’s POV**

 

I admired AJ’s hair. Louis did a good job with it.

’I love it, Clem! Can I keep it?’ he asked.

’Well I’m not going to say no after Louis worked so hard on it.’ I said. A broad smile crossed his face.

‘Yay!’ he exclaimed.

He ran out of the room, and into the courtyard.

 

Night fell quickly, and before I knew it, I was back in my bed, trying to fall asleep. 

I tossed and turned, and eventually my eyes closed, and they stayed shut. 

 

I woke up in the middle of the night, I don’t know why. I didn’t feel tired anymore, so I thought I’d take a walk in the school.

As I passed Louis’s room, I heard shaky, uneasy breathing followed by whimpers.

’...I’m sorry, I’m sorry...’ he kept saying over and over again.

I lightly knocked on the door.

’Louis?’ I asked quietly. I slowly opened the door, and he was hunched in a ball on the floor.

He didn’t move when he turned his head up and saw me.

’Are you okay?’ I asked. 

 _Are you fucking stupid, Clem? Of course he’s not okay,_ I thought.

I slowly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

’Another one?’ I asked. He nodded his head.

Shit, that’s two nights in a row.

’Was it about the same thing again?’ I asked.

’They’re always about me killing her. I didn’t mean to...’ he said, his voice quiet.

’I know you didn’t mean to...’ I said.

He put his head back down.

’I’m sorry, I’m sorry....’ he said quietly.

’Hey, it’s gonna be okay.’ I said reassuringly.

’I don’t think even you can help me now.’ he said.

’That won’t stop me from trying.’ I replied.

’I love you, Louis. And I’m not just going to stand by and watch these nightmares destroy you.’ I said.

’I...’ he said.

’You don’t need to waste your time with me. You can go back to your room.’ he said.

’I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re okay.’ I said.

‘You don’t have to.’ he said.

’I’m staying until you’re asleep again.’ I remarked.

’Okay....’ he said.

He stood up, and sat on his bed. When he stood up, I could see how shaky his legs were.

’Try to get some sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll be right here.’ I said.

He lay down, and I pulled the covers over him. I sat down beside him.

‘But... what if I have another one? And you’re not here?’ he asked.

’I’ll stay the night if I have to.’ I said.

’No, you don’t have to.’ he said.

’I will, if your nightmares are that bad.’ I said, taking my boots off.

I lay down beside him, the covers hugging my body.

’You don’t have to, really. I’ll be fine by myself.’ he said.

’I don’t want you to wake up from a nightmare again by yourself.’ I remarked.

I held his hand, and he eventually became calmer. Even though I wasn’t tired when I woke up, I was getting tired now.

After I was sure he was asleep, I shut my eyes, and sleep took over my body.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
